poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Addams Family
The Addams Family are a family loves to do things wacky and insane. Family Members Gomez Addams-He is a caring and enthusiastic father and is deeply in love with his wife, Morticia. He usually spends his time with unusual activities in the home, mostly accompanied by Uncle Fester. Morticia Addams-She is very much involved with the raising of her children, and returns the amorous attention she receives from her husband. Her hobbies include art and taking care of the plants. She can be described as a vamp and is commonly seen wearing black gothic dresses Wednesday Addams-The intelligent daughter of Gomez and Morticia and the little sister of Pugsley. She can be described as a girl with low enthusiasm and enjoys torturing her brother with dangerous objects, though in a friendly atmosphere. Pugsley Addams-The son of Gomez and Morticia and the big brother of Wednesday. He is an overweight boy with blond hair who can be described as slightly dimwitted. He has a close bond with his sister, but likes to terrorize her. Uncle Fester-Gomez's bald older brother with white skin who takes a special interest in blowing himself up. He commonly joins the children with their unusual plans, taking it to the limit, and also spends a lot of his time creating formulas in the basement lab. Uncle Fester also has a superhero counterpart called Festerman who is the protector of Happy Dale Heights in the Festerman comics that Uncle Fester writes. In the original 60's TV series, he is featured as Morticia's uncle on her mother's side. That version of the family is featured as a version from another dimension. Grandmama Addams-Morticia's mother, Uncle Fester and Gomez's mother-in-law, and the grandmother of Wednesday and Pugsley. Granny is a witch with psychic powers, expressed through a crystal ball, which she uses for her own fortune-telling line. In other versions of the family, she comes from Gomez's side. Lurch-The blue-skinned butler of the Addams family. He is very tall and strong, which intimidates most guests, although he is in fact sweet. He almost never talks and usually responds by mumbling in a deep voice. Thing-A pet of the Addams who takes the form of a disembodied hand. He constantly helps out the family by reaching them objects, and although he lives in a box, can pop up everywhere in the house. Cousin Itt-The cousin of Uncle Fester, Gomez, Wednesday, and Pugsley and the cousin-in-law of Morticia. He did not appear in the original comics, he debuted in the 1960's TV series. He is trademarked by his body fully covered by hair and high-pitched voice with gibberish language. Gallery Placeholder|The family in the original comics Placeholder|The family in the 1960's TV series Placeholder|The family in The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) Placeholder|The family in The Addams Family Fun-House (1973) Placeholder|The family in the 1970's animated series Placeholder|The family in Halloween with the New Addams Family (1977) Placeholder|The family in the 1991 film Addams-family-5.jpg|The family in the 1990's animated series Placeholder|The family in Addams Family Values (1993) Placeholder|The family in Addams Family Reunion (1998) Placeholder|The family in The New Addams Family (also 1998) AddamsFamilyRebootCharacters.jpeg|The family in the upcoming 2019 animated film Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Groups Category:Crazy characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Link's Adventures allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies